His Butler, Deflowering
by thedezgyrl
Summary: Ciel after cooping himself in the manor, is made by Sebastian to go on an outing. During their time together Sebastian seduces him...


WARNING:MATURE/ADULT CONTENT

HIS BUTLER, DEFLOWERING

It had been a rough day for the young Phantomhive Earl, as he lay on the spread out blanket, and was finally able to relax somewhat. What had made his day so taxing was his fiance Lady Elizabeth stopped by and it had been almost impossible to get her to leave. Until her mother had called her away for sneaking off yet again.

"Why must we be out here?" Ciel muttered. "I would prefer some tea while reading on the chaise lounge in my study."

"You have been cooped in the manor for the past few weeks." Sebastian replied with a smile as he perused through the picnic basket's contents. "Fits of melancholy do not suit you, my lord."

"Melancholy? Tch." The boy rolled over on his side and fiddled with a blade of grass. "I call that a splendid day."

"Maybe for someone neurotic." The demon finished, watching as his young master turned his head to glare at him. Sebastian offering him a grin and then his eyes trailing over his liege's body.

Ciel taking note that his servant's glance tapered off on his lower extremities. Which made him want to blush and to even act bashful. Which he would have neither of.

"Quit staring at me with such lewdness devil! Or I may have your eyes yet." The earl spoke harshly despite of the stirring within himself.

"Ah. Yes, that would be fair would it not?" Sebastian asked as reached over and his thumb rubbed the area under the eye patch. Ciel quickly slapping the man's touch away and his gaze returning to the grass bordering the blanket.

When a shiver went down his tender spine as he felt his servant's heated breath in his ear, as he whispered, "Don't you ever wonder what it would be like?"

The young boy's throat instantly went dry as if he were parched and his eyes widened, and his stomach gave way to butterflies, "Wonder what?"

"For us to be entwined young master." A gloved hand snaked down Ciel's backside and into his shorts. "For me to physically find the point in you where your sense of pleasure meets your soul." A finger dipped inside Ciel and his small hands clutched at the blanket.

"Why are you speaking of such vulgar and unbecoming things?! Even a demon should know what is acceptable and what is not!" The young Phantomhive shouted, but his servant over took him. His ass was firmly against Sebastian's crotch and the demon had an arm winded across his hips holding him in place, and his free hand was about his master's throat.

"Vulgar? Unbecoming? Those are some heavy words coming from you. Do not think that I am not unaware of your wanton desires, young master." Sebastian said as he licked his neck and then curved his tongue about his ear. Which made Ciel flinch and nearly whimper.

"You lie!" Ciel shouted yet didn't move to fight him off.

"I have been bound not to lie and here you are wishing I was..." the demon chuckled "You should really work on your desires." The man's hand slid from his neck and quickly unbuttoned the lords's jacket and shirt-exposing his bare chest. Sebastian biting his shoulder as he pinched the right nipple. When he felt his master's bottom wiggling against his member, his hand moved further down- undoing his liege's pants and unsheathing his young twitching cock.

"N-no stop...Unhand me..." Ciel pleaded but his cries were soft and not filled with an ounce of conviction. As his body was put in an upright position and his upper body stripped of his jacket and of his shirt. And his bottoms pulled down to his thighs.

Sebastian's fingers still manuevering like fleshy hooks inside of the boy and they made a plopping sound as they were removed. Moving to open his own slacks and his pulsing cock springing out. Sticking straight out and leaning against the earl's back.

"S-Sebastian..." Ciel began and when the demon thought it would be another plea to desist, "Just be gentle...or I will have you beaten."

"As you wish sire." The butler wearing a Cheshire grin as he pushed himself to the hilt inside and heard Ciel let out a cry. Slowly he thrusted as his master remained seated on his lap. The boy's bottom making slurping and wet sounds as he went.

"I-I want you to go faster." Ciel demanded and Sebastian felt the boy gripping at the fabric of his slacks as he said so. In an instant the demon's fingers were wrapped in the hair on the back of his lordship's head-pulling him roughly back-Ciel's back tightly to his chest. And his movements caused Ciel to bounce as if he were galloping on a horse.

"Mmmm...unngh...S-Sebastian..." Ciel's flushed face began saying. "It feels strange. S-stop."  
"Are you going to come, young master?" The demon chuckled as he continued and instead of stopping or even slowing down-he instead went deeper.

A gasp tearing from Ciel's gritted teeth, "It feels so weird."

After a few more moments Sebastian put his lips to his master's for the first time and kissed him hard. Nearly crushing the boy's lips under his and as the butler came inside of his lord's tight now deflowered hole. He felt hot liquid erupting from Ciel all over his hand.

As the kiss broke and the earl slumped to all fours with his butler still wedged in him. Ciel crawled away and then turned to face the man. Sweat glistening from his raven hair and framing the lashes around his crimson eyes. A dark look crossing Ciel's noble features and just when the demon thought his master would strike him...

Ciel grabbed him by the lapels pulling him on top of him and kissed him-legs wrapped around his waist.


End file.
